


Rinch Day Off

by merionees



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, Markers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merionees/pseuds/merionees
Summary: Illustration for oddgit's 100 Days of Rinch, day 99: Disc





	Rinch Day Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oddgit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddgit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [100 Days of Rinch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271474) by [oddgit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddgit/pseuds/oddgit). 



> Thank you oddgit for this project, it was pleasure to find daily some Rinch fluff!

**Author's Note:**

> Back to classics: marker illustration with my favourite tools - promarkers. Also used: Uni Posca, Sakura Pigma. Size: my larger sketchbook, about 20x30 cm.


End file.
